Lolimon
Lolimon is somewhat of a crossover between Touhou and Pokémon, albeit not very complex. There is only one member for each Lolimon species, and fights are not necessary to catch the Lolimon (although they can help weaken them). The setting for the series is Gensokyo, with different areas being different regions. The main ally of the series is Professor Eirin, who can be found at Eientei making new ways to catch Lolimon, such as creating greater types of Pokéballs to catch stronger Lolimon. Basics Pokéball Types From the get go, there are an seemingly infinite amount of Pokéballs, that is, they don't seem to run out. Since the Lolimon first encountered are pretty weak, it seems they will do the job of collecting all the Lolimon. However, upon meeting Professor Eirin, she explains that there are much tougher Lolimon who will require more than just a Pokéball to catch. Fighting them will weaken them and make them easier to catch, however for even stronger Lolimon, stronger types of balls are required. Professor Eirin has created a new, stronger type of Pokéball called the "Great Ball" (basically the same as what is seen in Pokémon), making the Lolimon "1.5x less likely to escape". Whilst at first Great Balls are far from abundant, with only three available, they are later placed on mass-production upon the creation of the "Ultra Ball". The Ultra Ball is a superior version of the Great Ball, with a Lolimon "two times less likely to escape". These can be used on even tougher Lolimon, who are about average strength in the Touhou series, such as Reimu's allies (Aya, Reisen, Youmu, etc). Whilst, like the Great Ball, these start off rare, more soon come as their production is mastered, and this allows Eirin to focus on creating an even better type of ball: the "Master Ball". Unlike in Pokémon, the Master Ball does not give a 100% chance to catching the target, but instead said to have "triple the chance of a Pokéball at catching a Lolimon". This can be used on much tougher foes, those recognised as being very strong Yōkai who even Reimu and Marisa can struggle to fight! However, it is shown that the strongest of the strong are more than a match for the Master Ball, leading to the eventual production of the "Lunarian Ball". Whilst the Lunarian Ball is identical in appearance to the "Moon Ball" from Pokémon, it is actually very different. It was made from technology imported from the Lunar Capital, and is shown to successfully catch even the strongest of Lolimon. Despite this, Professor Eirin is still not sure that it will have 100% catch rate, and so labels it as "five times more likely to catch a Lolimon than a Pokéball" as an estimate. Whilst Pokéballs (any type) are used to catch Lolimon, it is never really definite that the ball will hit the Lolimon in order to catch them. For example, a Lolimon could dodge it, or be too strong for it an bat it aside. If the latter is the chase, it shows a stronger type of ball is required, however if the former is true, the same type of ball could still have a chance. By choosing one of the already captured Lolimon, a fight can take place, which will weaken the Lolimon and make them more likely to be captured. In order to get the best out a fight, knowing a Type's weakness (see Lolimon Types) can help deal stronger hits, and so quick the process of weakening the Lolimon. However, this does not mean fighting a Lolimon which requires a Great Ball as it's minimum ball required to catch it will be weakened to the point where a Pokéball can catch it. Lolimon List Forest Region (including Eientei) * Lunasa (encountered: Great Ball Required: Ghost Type) * Lyrica (encountered: Great Ball Required: Ghost Type) * Merlin (enocuntered: Great Ball Required: Ghost Type) * MORE?!? Yōkai Mountain Region * Aya (encountered: Ultra Ball required: Normal/Flying Type) * MORE?!? Outskirts Region Netherworld Realm * Ran (stated to be there: Ultra Ball: Ground/Psychic Type) Scarlet Devil Mansion Region? Human Village Region? Former Hell Region? Lolimon Types Like in Pokémon, Lolimon possess Types, which can define their weakness and strengths. For example, a Fire-Type Lolimon would be a good choice against a Grass-Type Lolimon, but a bad choice for a fight against a Water-Type Lolimon. Lolimon can possess either one or two Types, which are defined by their abilities, attacks and traits. For example, Nitori's abilities are water-based, making her a Water-Type, but she also builds machines, making her an Electric Type, and this resulting in Nitori being a Water/Electric Type. In total, there are 18 Types: * Bug Type * Dark Type * Dragon Type * Electric Type * Fairy Type * Fighting Type * Fire Type * Flying Type * Ghost Type * Grass Type * Ground Type * Ice Type * Normal Type * Poison Type * Psychic Type * Rock Type * Steel Type * Water Type To see which Type each Lolimon is, look at the heading "Type" on the table. Training and Fights As is the case with Pokémon, Lolimon are trained to become stronger, and can battle with "Wild" Lolimon. Training usually takes place at Eientei, where Earth Rabbit Lolimon are used to train the Lolimon in pretend battles. There is a seemingly countless amount of Earth Rabbits, and other than Tei, they cannot be captured. Training helps make Lolimon stronger, and so giving them a better chance in proper fights. If there is a Lolimon which is desired to be caught, but seems a bit too strong, summoning an already caught Lolimon to fight it is a good idea, as it will weaken the Lolimon. It is recommended to summon a Lolimon with a Type advantage, and probably not a good idea to summon a Lolimon with a Type Disadvantage. To see more about these, see below. As the rival Lolimon takes more damage, it becomes weaker, and so easier to catch. However, even at MAX weakness, the Lolimon still requires it's minimum ball to be caught. The fights are usually turn based, but if a Lolimon is stunned, asleep or has fainted, the foe of said Lolimon gets another turn. Being caught by a ball weaker than itself will unstun or wake up the Lolimon, allowing them to escape. If a Lolimon faints in battle, it can be revived at Eientei. Type Advantages and Disadvantages More Stuff?!?